This invention relates to treadmills of the type used for exercising, and in particular, to a new and improved treadmill which is motor driven at a controlled speed which forces the user to exercise at a predetermined level. Treadmills of this type are widely used in the diagnosis of heart, circulatory and respiratory functions, and in obtaining prescribed exercise for patients suffering heart, circulatory and/or respiratory problems, as well as for general exercise purposes.
In using a treadmill, it is desirable to be able to set the speed for walking, jogging or running. Also, it is desirable to be able to vary the speed during use in order to obtain and maintain a particular heart rate. While various speed control systems are known, one problem is that of providing a speed control system which does not require continuous monitoring in order to maintain the preset speed.
In addition to changing the speed of the treadmill, the effort required on the part of the patient to maintain position on the treadmill, and thereby the magnitude of the exercise, can be changed by varying the grade of the treadmill, that is by varying the elevation of the front end of the treadmill with respect to the rear end. Also, it is desirable to be able to change this grade during use of the equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motor driven treadmill having a simple and reliable speed control mechanism which is easily operated by the patient during use of the treadmill. A further object is to provide such a treadmill speed control mechanism with a braking or locking arrangement which serves to maintain the preset speed without requiring continuous monitoring by the patient.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved motorized treadmill with a motor driven mechanism for raising and lowering one end of the treadmill. An additional object is to provide such a treadmill with the lowering and raising mechanism under the control of the patient and operable during use, with the elevation mechanism maintaining the set elevation after adjustment.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.